A New Generation
by WhiteGlory
Summary: Yusuke dies again. What happens when his daughter becomes the new spirit detective? bad summary read it and review
1. Dead Again

**A New Generation**

Chp. 1 Yuseke Dies Again

* * *

" Great the spirit detective dies again," said Yuseke 

"Yuseke, you do know that this time you can't go back to life. You're time has come." said Boaton

* * *

/Yuseke Urameshi has died again at age 35. Leaving behind his 3 daughters and his wife, Keiko./

* * *

"Yusuke? Do you wish to see you're funeral being held before you go?"asked Boaton 

"Yeah, I wanna see them pay their respects to me if thats possible." Yusuke

"What do you mean? Of couse that's possible." asked boaton

"I know," said Yusuke "But I don't think that there's going to be that much respect and sympothy going on there, let alone tears."

"I don't understand" said Boaton " You're friends are going to feel bad and so will Keiko"

"Let me list it for you Boaton, people that are going to cry, Keiko, and Mom thats it."

"People that are going to feel bad and morn, Kuwabara, Kurama, Heie mabe not him, and the others."

"what about you're daughters?" asked Boaton curiosly

"Where have you been Boaton hiding in a cave!?" Said Yusuke "what?" asked Boaton

" Haven't you watched them in school or spied on them at all?" asked Yusuke

"Well, no" boaton

"Then I guess I'll explain it to you." Yusuke

* * *

**A/N** I hope that wasn't too short. I don't have time to complete it please review.

If you want some of you're characters in here just e-mail me.

and if you have any ideas too.


	2. Daughters Those Brats of Mine

**A New Generation**

Chp. 2 Daughters

* * *

"Those brats won't care about me at all." said Yuseke 

"But I don't understand why?" said Boaton

"Then I'll explain it to you." said Yuseke

"I'll start with the youngest brat(by the way her name's Yuna)since I like her the most. She's only 5, almost 6. She doesn't know anything except for listining to whatever her sister says. She's the most innocent, not knowing anything bad about the world and only believes what her sister says. Mabe that's why I like her the most. Any way the only unffortunate thing is that I'm not exactly her favorite person in the world being me." said Yuseke

"Oh, is that her? asked Boaton. "The cute little munchkin over there holding that girls hand?"

"Yeah, that's her." answered Yuseke

"Who's the girl holding her hand?" asked Boaton

"That would be my second brat." answered Yuseke

"She in almost every way is like Keiko." said Yuseke

"She certainly looks like Keiko." said boaton

" Yeah,her names Yusiki (**A/N** no surprise there, it's prounouncedlike use a key)she does pretty good in school, she gets high drades like Keiko did.But..."

"But what" asked Boaton

"She isn't that fond of me either no thanks to my reputation years ago, she doesn't like the fact that I'm her father, and the fact that I was never really in with the in crowd. That deffinitly doesn't help the reputation she's trying to keep and the sister she wants to beat." said Yuseke

"Not to mention that she's bearly a year yonger than her oldest sister who happens to have a pretty hight reputaion in school, and not to mention is standing right over there." said Yusueke,  
pointing to a girl about 15 standing with a group of people not looking like she cares what happens to her father.

"Wow, she's pretty,"said boaton "and looks a lot like you."

"I know" said Yuseke.

"Which leads meto the next daughter of mine which I mustsay I think is either a punishment from Koenma for treating him badly, or as some people call her a demon/angel from hell.

* * *

**A/N** I hope you liked that chapter there may be some mistakes in it cause I'm trying to type as fast as I can. Pleez review 

Byez


	3. Paying Respects

A New Generation  
Chp. 3 Paying Respects_

* * *

"Reina s the oldest of my daughters and the reason why they hate me. In a way she is also the one I admire the most."said Yuseke. _

"But, she doesn't like you, Why?" asked Boaton

" I think I'll let you figure that out on you're own." sad Yuseke

* * *

"Yuseke look, Keiko is going to pay her respects now."said Boaton (A/N like in the begining when Yuseke dies and he's in a coffin and everyone is there at his house to say goodbye)

* * *

Yuseke and Boaton watched the rest of his funeral.

* * *

"Yuseke.....''Keiko said while sobbing.(A/N picture what Yuseke's mom sobing during his funeral except crying on his coffin)  
She cryed for a while until Shizuru came over to calm her down, and let the other people pay their respects. 

Yuseke's daughters went last.  
Yuna went first (A/N incase you forgot Yuna is the youngest daughter)  
She looked as if she was going to cry.  
"_Daddy....." _she said in the softest voice tht only Reina could hear. Reina looked at her sister and frowned.  
Then Yuna bowed to show her respect and walked away.

Next, Yusiki walked up. She said nothing, bowed and walked away without even looking at his face.

Last, was Reina. Yuseke watched her closely in interest.

Reina walked towards the coffin and stood directly in front of him. She looked down. Then without any warning she  
raised her hand and smacked him right across the face. Everybody stared at her in disbilief. Keiko walked out of the house not wanting to stay. Everyone waited to see what she would do next.

"You are are a disgrace to me having a father like you! I shouldn't even be at this funeral especially not hear to honor you! I should be happy you're dead!" she said with rage.  
Yuseke looked at her sadly.  
"_but_" she said so softlythat no one could hear. " _i can't help but know that I will miss you... a bit_." She looked down at him and then walked away without so much as bowing or showing any respect to him as far as anyone could see, that is except for Kurama.

* * *

"Man Yuseke, she really doesn't like you." said Boaton

"Yeah, I know, Boaton... Iwant to go to spirit world now." said Yuseke solemly

"Ok, Yuseke" said Boaton

* * *

Boaton and Yuseke flew across the sky towards spirit world. 

"So, Yuseke tell me what that daughter of yours is like, the oldest one." said Boaton

"I'm sorry Boaton, but if you want to know anything about her then you'll have to find out yourself." said Yuseke

"Ok" said Boaton

* * *

_Back at the funeral..._

"Don't say a word Mr. Minamino. I know you heard what I just said and I don't need you telling anyone." said Reina to Kurama.

Kurama just looked down at her, and she looked back at him. Finally he gave up and nodded.

The funeral ended. Everyone apologizing to Keiko about Yusekes death and trying to comfort her.

"They shouldn't be apologizing, its not like any of them killed him, not like anyone could do anything about it. Besides not alot of people care, I know I don't." said Reina outloud.

"But, people do care Rei. I know I do and you can't deny that you don't care."said Kurama

"Mr. Minamino, I was not talking to you, nor do I care about what you think Kurama. It's not nice butting into other peoples buisiness." answered Reina

Kurama just looked at her not able to say anything knowing that she would have a response back for whatever he said.

* * *

"Ms. Urameshi please come here..............

* * *

Ok done with chp 3 

when i was reading my story i found out that chp. 1 and 2 were not in order. so please read chp 2 first. If you see the 1st chapter and 2nd chapter in order just ignore this messege. I'll try to fix it

Byez

Plus if there's any spelling mistakes blame the computer it messes up my typing sometimes cause I type to fast and because i can't spell  
sry


	4. Moving OuT

**A New Generation**

**Chp. 4  
Moving Out**

**

* * *

**

Ms. Urameshi. Your mother and I have decided it would be best for you and your sistersto...  
move out for while. Stay with someone else." said a lady in a blue suit

"Fine." said Reina

"Thats it? Your not going to ask anything all?" asked the lady curiously

" Why" asked reina

" Your mother needs time to be alone and overcome the shock. She'll be staying in the hospital for a while. Until then we need someone you girls can stay with." said the lady

" What is your name?" asked reina

"Ms. Randazller"

" Wait what's going on?" asked Yusiki hearing there coversation.

"We're going to stay at someones house for awhile.Until mother gets better." replied reina

"Whose!" demanded Yusiki

" We have quite a few people volentering to take you girls in. You can choose who you wanna stay with."

" Yusiski. You chose. I'll be back." said reina

"Where are you going?" asked Yuna

"home, to pack... Wanna come with?" asked reina

"Sure" said Yuna happily."

" Come back when your done and tell me who we're staying with. Bye"

* * *

**At the house...**

**Conversation between Reina and Yuna  
**

" Reina..."

"Yes"

"Is mommy going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine. You dont have to worry about her."

"Ok. Who do you think we're going to stay with?"

"If i know Yusiki. I'll bet my life on it that she'll either pick the Old Lady or Mr. Minamino."

" Yay! i hope we get to stay at Karana's house. I dont like the old lady that much." said Yuna

"She's kinda scary." said Yuna

" And what about Mr. Minamino? Is he scary too?"

"No i like Kurama. He's soo nice and i wanna stay in his house like a sleep over!" said Yuna

"How sweet" said reina. She folded most of Yuna's clothes and put them in a small suit case.

"Can Munchie come to?" asked yuna

"Of course." said reina.

" All right now here is your stuff."

"Are you gonna do Yusiki's suit case too?" asked Yuna

"If she's not here soon I'll have to. Yuna take your dtuff and go downstairs to wait for Yusiki."

"Ok"

"Reina.."

"Yeah?"

" I was wondering... why do you always call Kurama Mr. Minamino instead of Kurama or Suichii like Yusiki does?"

"...because it's respectfull. He is older then you and that is the former way to address a man. Unlike Yusiki who has no respect for any one at all." said Reina

" Thats not true." said Yuna

"Whats not true?" asked reina

"Nothing."

"But, if you know a person really well and for a long time it is ok to call him by the name his friends do right?" asked Yuna

"..Yes I guess so. Yuna you can call Mr. Minamino anything you like. He told you that. You dont have to call anyone by the same name as i do and you dont have to do everything i do. Ok."

"Yes" "But why..."

" Thats enough! Yuna take your stuff downstairs."

" ok..."

* * *

_'i wonder why she got so mad all of a sudden.' thought Yuna

* * *

Reina looked out the window. She was right. They were going to stay at Kurama's place. She packed the rest of Yusikis stuff and hers. She takes a look at her room. It was the largest bedroom in that house. Her parents had the second largest bedroom. Her room was painteda light purple color. At the sorner of her room was a desk. On it were many photo albums and pictures on her desk. There were also namy CD's and song lyrics. On top of her desk was a small music locket. Reina left her room and looked at her house again._

"This is how my house looks as i leave. Now let it be the same when i return." said reina as she walked out the door.

Reina fordot that the radio was turned on.

_Sparks from the fire rise up to the sky  
Higher and Higher oh i want to fly  
Out of the story this time i'll be free  
Wake up for a moment from that dream of me_

"Are you ready?" asked Yusiki

"Yeah, lets go driver" said Reina

_Just a ledgends cold words on a page  
Lift up my eyes and i'm soaring away  
On silver wings spread out to the sun  
I'm leaving this city for the skies above._

_Over the ruins an ancient light  
Never lost, Never failing  
Follow me on my paths to the heights  
Before the shadows fade into night_

_Running back but i'm out of time.  
I could tell everything  
Hear the words that fill my mind  
What can i say... He was mine..._

_

* * *

_

I'm soooooo sorry for such an late update. Plez dont kill me> I had a lot of stuff going on and now its Spring Break so i can do my fanfiction yay. I dont know about you but up here in New York it's still sNoWinG biZZare aint it. I hope my sp and stuff improved. Tell me what you thought about the song ok.

ateR sExY  
Bai Bai xoXoxoo

* * *

P.S. this chapter may have been a lil bit confusing but it wont be. If anything i hope you **start** to see the relationship The sisters have with each other and the pplS.

**Start- **you may not its ok if you dont. I didnt know what to do for this chpter so ther ya go. Thanks Bai

(Tell me what you think Kay?)


End file.
